Shattered
by IceMaster Drake
Summary: A remake, and self-insertion eventually, of the Animorphs PSX game Animorphs Shattered Reality. Read, review and enjoy the nifty!
1. Interruption

For all who didn't figure it out, this is a remake, me-style, of the PSX game, Animorphs: Shattered Reality. But it isn't just a remake; it's also kind of a self-insertion. The rating is for graphic violence (I hope graphic enough), and romance pairings. The intro is, for those of you who don't know, from the Shattered Reality game. For the people, just think of the show actors from the TV series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, PSX, or Animorphs: Shattered Reality. They belong to K.A Applegate and Scholastic, Sony, and whichever company put out Shattered Reality.  
  
----------------  
  
I am an Ellimist.  
  
Since the dawn of time, I have observed every detail of the universe. My interests have taken me far and wide, studying beings throughout the cosmos. Recently, my attention has been drawn to a conflict on a small blue world known as... Earth.  
  
Ruthless aliens, called the Yeerk, have begun an invisible invasion, taking control of human minds, turning them into helpless slaves.  
  
But now, everything has changed.  
  
The Yeerk leader, Visser Three, gained control of a weapon powered by a Continuum Crystal. But the weapon was more powerful than expected. The crystal exploded, and shattered reality itself.  
  
Only one thing stands between the Yeerk and ultimate victory.  
  
A group of young heroes called... the Animorphs.  
  
********  
  
I looked at Rachel again, making eye contact. She was amazing. The two of us were sitting with Jake, Cassie and Marco. I was in human morph, and the six of us were at the school dance. It was a casual thing, so we all had casual clothes on.  
  
Rachel had a red tank top, blue jeans and white jacket on. Jake and Marco both looked like their clothes had been picked by Rachel. They both had brand new black jeans on, Jake having a black t-shirt and Marco a white. Marco's only thing that looked Marco-ish was a black over shirt with white and gray dragon designs on it. Cassie had a pair of jeans that actually fit, and a blue shirt.  
  
We had all decided to sit out this song, and Jake and Marco had gotten drinks for us all. I looked around and saw some people that I used to know... before.  
  
Wait.... maybe I should fill you in. I'm Tobias. I used to be a normal guy, before. Well, as normal as the local bully magnet got. I had brown hair and brown eyes, like I do for the moment.   
  
My friends and I were given the power to change into any living creature we touched by a dying alien prince. He gave it to us to fight the fate worse than death, the Yeerk. The Yeerk are a race of slug-like aliens that enter your ear, work their way to the "command center" of your brain, and take over you completely. You can't control your actions, what you say, nothing but your thoughts.  
  
But, tonight we all needed a break. The teen dance was happening, so we decided to go to it. Well, the girls decided. The rest of us were kinda dragged along by the girls.  
  
As I looked around the room, I noticed people beginning to move slower. The music and flashing lights were getting slow, too. Soon, everything stopped, time stopping for everyone but us.  
  
I looked to Jake. He recognized it too.  
  
"The Ellimist," stated Rachel, matter-of-factly.  
  
HELLO TO YOU TOO, RACHEL.  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Ellimist. What do you want?"  
  
NOTHING. I HAVE COME TO WARN YOU, HOWEVER.  
  
"Warn us of what?" Jake asked.  
  
Before he answered, Ax appeared beside Marco in full Andalite form, looking about with his stalk eyes, realizing it was the work of the Ellimist.  
  
VISSER THREE HAS DONE SOMETHING TO DEVASTATE THE WORLD AS YOU KNOW IT. HE HAS GAINED A WEAPON POWERED BY A CONTINUUM CRYSTAL.  
  
Ax jumped, surprised. A Continuum Crystal?? That's impossible, they don't exist.  
  
OH, THEY DO EXIST, AXIMILI. ONE IS ALSO IN THE HANDS OF VISSER THREE. OR, IT WAS ANYWAY.  
  
"So he doesn't have it anymore? I don't see the problem with that," Marco remarked.  
  
THE ONLY REASON HE DOESN'T HAVE IT IS BECAUSE THE WEAPON WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN HE THOUGHT. THE CRYSTAL EXPLODED, AND IS SHATTERING REALITY AS WE SPEAK.  
  
"Shattering reality? What do you mean?"  
  
YOU WILL FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF. WHEN I LET GO OF THIS, YOU WILL BE IN A DIFFERENT REALITY. YOU WILL ALL STILL BE TOGETHER, BUT THINGS WILL NOT BE AS YOU EXPECT. THE WORLD WILL BE MUCH DIFFERENT.  
  
I looked at Rachel, then Jake, and then the others, one by one. We all knew we had to go through with it.  
  
"What do we have to do to fix it?" I asked, speaking up.  
  
YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO FIND THE SHARDS OF THE CONTINUUM CRYSTAL AND UNITE THEM. WHEN YOU DO SO, I CAN USE IT TO FIX REALITY.  
  
"It's not going to be easy, is it?" Jake said, more of a reply than a question.  
  
NO, IT WILL NOT. WILL YOU DO IT?  
  
We all looked at one another, knowing what we had to do.  
  
"We will," Jake answered.  
  
VERY WELL.  
  
bFLASH!/b  
  
----------------  
  
That's the first chappie. Tell me what you think! 3 reviews and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	2. Shattered Reality

**FLASH!**  
  
I closed my eyes, putting my arms up, attempting to shield my face. As soon as the light began to dim through my eyelids, I slowly started to open my eyes.  
  
The area in front of me was desolate, and before I could turn to look behind me, I heard a voice behind us.  
  
"Get down!" I heard before I was knocked down, someone tackling into me from behind.  
  
I heard something go by overhead and looked up, seeing a huge winged creature coming up from a swoop, as I had done so many times.  
  
"Get up, and follow me. Now!" The person got up out of our seven-man dog-pile and took off running, trenchcoat flailing behind the guy. I looked over at Jake quick enough to see him nod and get up, taking off after the guy who had saved us.  
  
I jumped up and started running over to the least destroyed building, the one that the guy had gone into, and I managed to reach it first. I slipped through the door, the others following me in very soon.  
  
"The Animorphs?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jake replied, putting up his poker face.  
  
"You're lying. You don't need to worry, though. I'm an ally," the voice said, the owner walking out from behind a corner. He was a little taller than Jake, with dark hair and unusually blue eyes. He was the trenchcoat guy that had helped us, all right. He was wearing the black trenchcoat, which I saw was leather, black baggy jeans, a loose black shirt, and black boots. His clothes looked like he had just gotten the shit beaten out of him, and he didn't look much better physically. He extended his hand towards Jake. "The name is Alex. You are Jake, I'm guessing."  
  
"Yeah... how did you know?" Jake looked amazed as he shook hands with Alex.  
  
"The Ellimist told me. He also told me where and when to be looking for you."  
  
I stepped forward. "Yeah, thanks for saving us from that. What was that, some sort of giant alien bird of prey?"  
  
"Tobias. The human in a bird's body. No, that was a Yeerk experiment. Kind of a mix of some six-winged Andalite bird and a few normal birds. The size of the mythical Roc, and four winged."  
  
He looked over our group quickly, and before any of us could open our mouths, he spoke again. "I hate to bring this up, ladies and gents, but you guys are dressed a bit too... colorful for the current situation."  
  
He went over to a closet, opening it and reaching in, grabbing stuff. He came back out with three outfits, all black. The first, he handed to Cassie. The second to Rachel, and the third to me. He tossed a black shirt at Marco and handed a fourth uniform that he grabbed to Ax, pointing Ax, Cassie, Rachel and I to where we could change.  
  
I went off to the area he pointed at, and took off my jeans and white overshirt. I grabbed the black baggy jeans he had given me and pulled them on, the black overshirt following it. I buttoned up the over shirt, minus the top two buttons, and put my other clothes on the hanger. I walked back out, holding the pants up with my free hand.  
  
Alex smiled. "Sorry bout that Tobias, didn't think about the size difference."  
  
With that, he reached into the closet again, pulling out a belt and a leather coat.  
  
"Try it on."  
  
I put the belt on, fastening it so that my pants would stay up, and grabbed the jacket from him. I slid it on, the coat fitting perfectly loose on me.  
  
Rachel walked out in tight leather pants and a black tank top, making my eyes almost bug out. Soon after followed Cassie in a similar outfit, but with a black unbuttoned blouse over the tank top. Ax, surprisingly not having needed help, came out dressed like me in his human form. None of our clothes were new, and some of the clothing looked like it'd gone through Hell, but that was to be expected.  
  
"Hey, uh, Alex... I've got a question for ya," Marco said.  
  
"What's that, Marco?"  
  
"Why do you have girls' outfits... I mean, ya don't look like someone who'd think he was a badass by dressing like a chick."  
  
As Jake kind of stifled a laugh, I looked to Alex, thinking he'd be pissed. Instead, I saw a huge grin on his face, his eyes happy as he began to laugh.  
  
"Actually, those belong to Sarah and Debra. Sarah's my cousin, Debra is her best friend, and they're part of the team. They should be getting here in just a little bit, actually."  
  
Right after he finished saying that, a loud sound that sounded like many people running on the roof made all of us whirl around, ready to go into battle morphs.  
  
---------------  
  
So, what do ya think the noise is? A human-Controller attack? Only one way to find out! Read and review!


End file.
